Role Reversal
by HeartbreakDX
Summary: Secret Santa 2009 Challenge Fic for Maxx6. Hi Maxx! Shawn/Kevin Slash, Smut. Its Christmas morning and time for presents! Everyone likes presents. 1 of 3 Secret Santas completed. Happy Holidays Maxx6, enjoy.


Role Reversal

HeartbreakDX

Disclaimer: If I owned WWE, I'd be making a killing.

Notes: My First of 3 fics from the Secret Santa prompt. This one's for my friend Maxx6. Oooh this is gonna be fun I LOVE this pairing.

"Kevin, wake up!" Shawn yelled happily, bouncing up and down on the bed beside his lover. "Kevyyyyyyyyyyyy."

Kevin didn't move. Shawn huffed, frustrated that he was being ignored. He jumped up higher and high before he landed with a thud across Kevin's chest. Kevin coughed and sputtered, shoving Shawn off of him to catch the breath that had been driven from him.

"Shawny, damnit!" he coughed "That hurt Little One."

"I'm sorry." Shawn cooed as he knelt on the bed beside him. "I didn't mean to hurt you Honey. I just got excited."

Kevin reached up and wrapped his arms around Shawn's shoulders, pulling him down on top of him.

"Mmmm its ok Little One, you're lucky you're so light. If you were Hunter's size I'd have ta kill ya." he teased Shawn grinned and squealed as Kevin started to tickle him. He rolled around the bed trying to get away but Kevin pinned him down.

"I give Kevy I give!" He tapped, his chest hurting from lack of oxygen to his lungs and laughter. Kevin pulled him tightly to him, cuddling the blond against his chest.

"Mine." he growled in Shawn's ear.

"Yours." Shawn agreed, contently snuggling in his arms.

"Up you get Little One, since I'm now awake. Its present time." Before he had finished his sentence Shawn had bounced to his feet.

"Presents!" He announced, bounding out of the room and down the stair. Kevin chuckled to himself, slipping on a robe and slippers before grabbing Shawn's and taking then down with him.

"Shawn, get your butt over here. Robe and slippers on now, I don't want you catching a Christmas cold." Kevin ordered as he entered the living room where Shawn had placed himself before the tree.

"Ok." he grumbled, doing as he was told and getting a kiss on the cheek in reward. "Good boy, now presents."

Happily, Shawn sat down on Kevin's lap when he sat on the floor.

"Little One, I can't hand you your presents while you're in my lap." he chuckled, picking him up and setting him beside him. Shawn leaned against him instead.

Shawn was acting like he was five years old again as he opened his presents. Kevin laughed to himself that almost all of their friends' gifts were sex related. Not that he was complaining.

"Kevy, where's your present?" he asked, frowning because there were no more presents under the tree.

"Come 'ere Little One." he murmured, patting his lap. Shawn curled up against him and Kevin hugged him close. "I have two presents for you."

He picked Shawn up, making the blond shriek in surprise and carried him upstairs. He flopped down on their bed and pulled Shawn on top of him. "Present number one: you get to take control."

Shawn looked shocked. "Seriously?"

"Seriously Little One. Come on Babe, fuck me."

Kevin's words went straight to Shawn's groin and he was instantly hard. The smaller man nodded, swallowing. He slid off their pajama shirts and straddled Kevin's chest.

"Kevin, Baby, suck me." he moaned, thrusting his hips forward. Kevin did as his lover bid, taking Shawn's throbbing cock into his mouth. Shawn hissed at how good his mouth felt.

"Shit, Kevin, so good." he moaned, thrusting in and out of Kevin's hot mouth. He pulled away, gasping for breath and trying to control himself.

"And you say I'm a great cocksucker." he growled in Kevin's ear. "Test that theory shall we?"

Kevin turned his head and captured Shawn's lips in a heated kiss and their tongues fought for dominance as each moaned into the other's mouth. Kevin wrapped his arms around Shawn and they had to pull away for air. Shawn kissed down Kevin's jaw and throat, latching onto the skin he found there and sucking on it hard.

"Gods Shawn, that mouth!" Kevin cried, arching his hips causing their pajama covered cocks to rub together. Shawn moaned into Kevin's skin and disengaged his mouth from his neck leaving his mark behind. He licked and bit down Kevin's chest, taking time to suck and play with Kevin's nipples. He hadn't even begun to suck Kevin's cock and he was almost out of his mind with need.

Shawn leant down and slipped Kevin's pajama bottoms off, tossing them across the room. He smirked up at his lover and licked at the weeping head of his cock, making the bigger man moan deep in his throat. Grinning, Shawn swallowed him down to the root and Kevin gasped in shock, eyes going wide.

"Oh please Little One, more. Take it deep." he begged, grabbing the blond's hair and keeping him fully impaled on his cock for a couple more seconds before letting go. Shawn settled into a steady movement while Kevin watched entranced as his head bobbed up and down on him.

"Babe, Little One, stop." he groaned, part of him kicking himself for saying that. "You're gonna make me.....don't wanna cum til you're inside."

Shawn pulled off. "Ok Kevin."

He grabbed a pillow and slid it under Kevin's hips. Shawn snatched he lube from the beside table and slicked his fingers.

"Ready Kevy?" he asked, Kevin nodded nervously. He gasped loudly as Shawn's finger breached him.

"What? Did I hurt you Kev?" Shawn asked, concerned.

"No Honey, I'm just not used to it......you...you're....." he stuttered, Shawn stared ay him.

"Kevin? Am I your first?" he asked, almost disbelievingly.

"Yes, I've never bottomed before." Kevin admitted. Shawn looked shocked.

"You...you're giving me your virginity?" He felt so honored that Kevin would give him his first time. When Kevin nodded, Shawn leaned up and kissed him hard on the lips.

"I promise I'll make it real good for ya Babe." he murmured, adding more lube to his fingers. He slid two in this time as gently as he could.

"Relax Kev." he murmured, stroking Kevin's cock with his other hand. Kevin wiggled below him, his senses overloaded by the new and pleasurable feelings of Shawn's fingers. He slipped in a third and Kevin bit down on his lip hard.

"Shhhhh relax Kev, almost ready." Shawn assured him, quickening the pace of his hand on Kevin's cock. Soon, Shawn pulled his fingers free and Kevin groaned from the loss.

"You ready Kevin?" Shawn asked his lover as he stripped off his pants. Kevin nodded. Shawn slicked his cock generously with lube and positioned himself at Kevin's entrance.

"Just relax Baby, I'll make it good." He whispered, thrusting in in one swift motion, causing Kevin to cry out in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and Shawn grabbed his hand.

"I know Kev, first time hurts the worst." he soothed, remaining still so Kevin could adjust to being stretched for the first time. He kissed Kevin's face and Kevin opened his eyes.

"I'll make it good." Shawn repeated as Kevin adjusted and the pain became pleasure. Kevin nodded and Shawn pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in to the hilt. Kevin moaned and tossed his head on the pillow. Shawn knew that Kevin was close and so was he. He began a quick pace, aiming for his lover's prostate. When he found it, Kevin nearly came off the bed.

"Harder Baby." Kevin pleaded. "So good."

Shawn smirked and fucked Kevin harder, the sound of flesh against flesh mingling with their grunts and moans.

"Shawn....almost!" he cried. Shawn nodded.

"Me too." he gasped. "Cum with me."

Kevin teased and his muscles clenched around Shawn's cock before he fell over the edge and came screaming Shawn's name. Shawn was right there with him, thrusting wildly before screaming Kevin's name in orgasm.

Shawn stayed focused long enough to pull out of Kevin before collapsing on his chest with a grunt. Kevin instinctually wrapped himself around Shawn and buried his face in Shawn's hair.

"You ok Kevy?" Shawn asked, wrapping his arms around his bigger lover's neck.

"That was amazing Little One." he murmured, kissing Shawn's neck. Shawn smiled.

"Those were the best two gifts you could give me Kevy." Shawn told him, snuggling close.

"No Little One, that was just the first gift." Kevin laughed. He rolled them over and reached under the mattress for something, pulling out a little red box.

"I had been planning on kneeling down for this but you've made me a bit weak in the knees Little One." Kevin said. Shawn gasped.

"Oh my God Kevin....is that.....you're not....." he struggled to find the right words. Kevin smiled and opened the box.

"Shawn Michaels, will you marry me?" he asked softly. Shawn bounced on the bed happily, hugging Kevin tight.

"Oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" Shawn squealed. His hand shook as Kevin slipped the beautiful gold band onto his finger engraved with their initials.

"Oh Kevin, its gorgeous." he whispered. Kevin pulled him close and brought their lips together for another kiss.

"I love you Shawny." he murmured.

"I love you too Kevin." And Shawn couldn't have asked for a better Christmas. Kevin had given him everything he could: control, his virginity, and his hand in marriage. And that my friends, is true love.

The End.

* * *

Notes: Holy Crap, I am beyond proud of this fic. That came out of nowhere! * tears up at the cuteness* There you are Maxx6 Happy Holidays and thanks for sending in this prompt!!! Whhooooo hooo! 1 down, 2 to go.

ShawnMuse: Well THAT'S a work out.

Me: You're gonna be really tired by the end of the year ShawnMuse, I have reader requests to fills as well involving you!

ShawnMuse: Do I get anything out of this?

Me: Sex, lots of sex. And strawberry pocky.

ShawnMuse: I like pocky! Pocky good.

Me: Yes Shawny, pocky good. And if my readers send in more requests, I may keep it open til February for Valentine requests!


End file.
